The Corus School of Medicines
by hottie12oclock
Summary: Daine attends a university in modern-day Atlanta, with familiar and favorite characters involved!
1. Chapter 1: Planes and Pains

A/N: Hey guys! New fic. Not sure if I will continue, let me know what you think.

Hottie12oclock

--

Disclaimer: Characters are Tammy's!

--

Daine stared out the window of the over-crowded airplane, the surrounding clouds settling her into a dream-like state. The first four hours of the 8-hour, trans-Atlantic flight had been hell - mothers unsuccessfully attempting to lull their very unhappy infants, small children incessantly kicking the back of her chair, neighboring passengers fouling the air with their halitosis. The rather large man sitting beside her fell asleep, his head falling to rest on her shoulder and his jaw flapping open to gag her with breathy odor. Daine had gently pushed him off until he slumped over the other armrest, hanging into the aisle._ Bad luck at breakfast time,_ Daine had thought. _His head will become a speed-bump for the food trolley…_

Finally, the inhabitants of the metal bird seemed to come to a treaty; babies slumbered on the breasts of their mothers, children wore out their sugar-buzz, and Daine sighed thankfully. Now she could, at last, get a wink of…

"Miss; coffee, water, or soft drink?" Daine groaned to be pestered. "Miss?" the voice called again. She peeled one eyelid back to grab the extended breakfast tray and a bottled water. Unfortunately, the savages had awoken as well and now were back to their old games of yelling and rocking Daine's chair.

She couldn't take it anymore. "Knock it off!" she snapped at the pig-nosed boy behind her. His legs paralyzed instantly, eyes growing round in surprise. Groggy and quite grumpy, she threw her breakfast onto the fold-down tray, pulled out her iPod, and tuned out the noise.

Something hard bumped her shoulder, jostling her awake. All around her, people were decked with carry-ons and other necessary commodities for flight.

"_Shit_!" Daine cursed, stashing her uneaten food in her bag and jumped into the aisle. She impatiently rose onto her tip-toes, trying to see over heads. She was the last in the impossibly long, lethargic line.

"Bloody fabulous," she muttered haughtily. She had an interview at Corus School of Medicines at 11:30 sharp. Daine glanced at her wristwatch, swearing yet again when she read 9:47. While scooting up the isle, her purse strap caught on an armrest, jerking her body back and ripping the handle from the bag. The contents scattered across the floor.

Daine moaned, closing her eyes and lifting her face towards the sky. _Why me?_ By the time she had restored the contents of her bag, the rest of the passengers had left. She hurried down the aisle, clutching her purse to her stomach. As she approached the first-class section, her phone began to ring; Daine dug through her purse, turning full attention to the inside of her broken carrier and collided full into something - or someone.

"Oof!" she and the stranger grunted as Daine was knocked to her butt, left scowling up at a very tall, very handsome man. "I'm terribly sorry," her victim apologized, glancing around at a few things he'd dropped as well; a laptop bag lay on the seat, a portfolio had fallen, papers askew, but he still clutched a worn leather case in his hand. Daine's expression softened as their eyes locked; she still sat, propped on her arms as he half-extended his hand.

He wore black slacks, white shirt and blue tie, jacket slung over the back of his chair. His raven-black hair was tied back, Daine assumed, for it disappeared behind his head. In his chocolaty eyes, still locked with Daine's stormy-blue orbs, she could see kindness and intelligence. Suddenly, he smiled, extending his arm fully to help her to her feet.

"Again, I apologize sincerely. I really am quite oblivious to my surroundings and a little rushed to get off this plane." His voice was warm and comforting. Daine stared. "Erm…I'm Numair, Numair Salmalin."

Daine found her voice. "Oh, really, it was my fault entirely - I got distracted by my mobile and my bag broke and I have this thing…" she sputtered at once, stopping when she realized she was blubbering. "Daine," she stated simply.

Numair smiled, unable to tear his gaze away from this beautiful creature standing before him. Her smoky brown curls were pulled back to a messy mass at the base of her neck, a few errant wisps sneaking their way out of the hair band to frame her face and give her a slightly untamed look. Her eyes, the first thing he'd noticed, held fire, determination, and perhaps a secret - he couldn't determine. As Daine bent to collect her belongings and he was forced to break eye connection, Numair noticed she was dressed comfortably (practical for long flights) in pink Adidas shorts and a white tank top. Despite her slightly disheveled appearance, he noted how she still maintained an easy beauty, far surpassing that of a woman who had spent hours in front of a vanity.

The young woman stood up. "Well, I had better get going. I have an appointment I really must make," she excused herself, but didn't move. "I apologize for the bump." Numair noted her slight accent.

He snapped out of his daze. "Oh, yes, not a problem at all," he turned to gather his coat and laptop. "Well, what brings you to Atlanta? I'm actually a - " he stopped abruptly when he realized she'd gone already. He sighed, the single remaining passenger.

--

Daine's stomach growled fastidiously, demanding food. She had just exited the restrooms, where she had changed into black dress pants and a white blouse, something a bit more appropriate for an interview with the most exclusive, prestigious medical academy on the east coast. Every year, the Corus School of Medicines only admitted 800-900 new students. Daine was applying into her junior year, as she had already acquired an associate's degree at a neighboring school. As she headed toward the food court to grab a coffee, she reviewed important notes in her head. _Determination, extreme passion for veterinary medicine, and named as one of three Future Medical Leaders in the southeast. _After completing a study on a rare Brazilian primate and excelling in invasive veterinary surgeries her second term, she had been presented with this award. She and the other two, one from her previous school and one from Duke University, studied with the other Future Medical Leaders from across the country in an elite summer program. She was also awarded with a scholarship amounting to 50,000. That would save her grandparents some cash, for they funded her schooling - now all she needed was to be accepted into her dream school.

She slid into the queue at the Coffee House, still awkwardly clutching her carry-on. To save time and hassle, she had sent her extra clothes through Fed-Ex to arrive at her apartment in the morning; she absolutely despised luggage claims - the airlines seemed to always either lose her bag or unload it last, leaving her to wait for ridiculous amounts of time. Finally, she was greeted by the cashier. Ordering a vanilla latte, she dug cash out of her bag and turned, coffee in hand, to collide - yet again - with a very tall man.

Numair hissed as a burning liquid stain spread across his dress shirt. Daine, panicking, rushed to grab some napkins and proceeded to wipe at the mess, apologizing profusely the entire time. As soon as he had recognized her, Numair smiled. Now he watched with amusement as she desperately attempted to remove the stain.

"Oh, for the love of…that's the second time I've bumped into someone today, I really should just look out - " she was silenced by his light, pleasant chuckle. Looking up, she realized that not only had she had two run-ins, but also with the same victim. "Oh," she sounded pleasantly surprised.

Numair found his eyes locking with hers for the second time that fateful morning, only she had changed. _Applied some make-up and traded her comfortable outfit for a more sophisticated ensemble, very nice, _he thought.

"I'm _so so so so _SO sorry!! I promise, I really will be more careful!" Daine apologized.

"Quite alright! I think I needed some color anyhow," he responded humorously. Daine smiled, glad for the forgiveness. For some reason, she couldn't help but wonder at their meetings. Maybe it wasn't just coincidence, maybe…

"Look, I don't usually do this, but maybe if you have free time we could grab lunch or something, you know, nothing formal," she wrote her number on a napkin and gave it to Numair.

"Numy!" called a woman standing near a pillar. Numair turned, and Daine raised an eyebrow at the nickname. She peered around Numair's obscuring figure to catch sight of a tall, well-developed (or maybe surgeon-developed) blonde woman in heels and large bejeweled shades, clutching a Gucci handbag and resting one manicured hand on her hip. At this, Daine raised not one, but both her eyebrows. Then, she noticed that Numair held one coffee and had been reaching for another on the counter when she ran into him (again).

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Daine chided herself. How could she ever think that a guy with the looks of a god would be single and interested in her?! Numair gave Daine one last, slightly apologetic smile and left to greet the woman.

"Is this non-fat?" Daine heard the woman ask. At Numair's negative, she plastered on a smile/grimace and slipped the untouched beverage into a nearby trashcan. "Numy Bear, you really ought to know better." As they exited the building, Daine saw the lady hook her arm through his, creating the appearance that Numair was her escort, not significant other. But, just before the couple disappeared from Daine's view, she noticed that he slipped a napkin into his jacket pocket, the movement unnoticed by the other.

Sighing to herself, Daine left the airport, alone with a broken bag and only half a latte.


	2. Chapter 2: College and Clubbing

**This is Chapter two revised. Fixed some stuff that didn't make sense, added a few scenes :)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! **

**Special thanks to Cygnet Shearwater for pointing out my stupid mistakes!**

"Name the most influential book you've read recently and why it moved you." Daine sat in her interview, facing a conservatively dressed woman. _Alanna Cooper_, _Board of Admissions,_ she read from the lady's nametag. Alanna's flaming hair and startlingly violet eyes had taken her off guard for a second, not to mention her very muscular build. Despite her stern appearance, however, she noticed laugh wrinkles at the corners of Alanna's mouth and eyes.

Daine breathed deep. "Well, before my trip to South America last summer I realized researching some of the native fauna would be quite useful…" She proceeded to explain the educational diagrams and charts she studied in _Mammilian Anatomy: A Visual Approach._ The encyclopedia had added a few extra pounds to her luggage, but was her most useful tool while in the rainforests. Since the day she had cracked the spine, Daine was spell-bound by the intricate drawings and detailed systems of common species.

The interview continued, mostly focusing on her future career goals and what she would add to the University, but Daine answered with ease - veterinary medicine was a second nature to her, a passion and lifelong dream.

------------------------------------------

"Thank you," Ms. Cooper stood and extended her hand. "We'll be in touch soon," she assured as they shook. Daine smiled, thanked her for her time, and exited the office. As soon as she reached the sidewalk, stories below where she was a few minutes before, she couldn't contain a squeal of excitement. Although interviewers are trained to remain mostly stoic, Alanna had nodded and even raised her eyebrows in approval several times. Corus School of Medicines would have a Sarrasri on their roster next fall, she was sure of it.

Halfway to the Marta station, Daine remembered the phone call that had caused her fortunate meeting with possibly the most handsome guy she'd ever seen. _Numair Salmalin_ she thought to herself, rolling the name over and over in her mind. Checking her missed calls, Daine saw Miri's name and silently thanked the coincidence of it all.

"Hey girl! I've decided, since you're back in town, we're going out tonight! Call me later." Daine smiled at the upbeat message her friend, and former dorm-mate, Miri Fisherman had left. She quickly dialed her back; Atlanta's early spring weather brought a vivacity to the city winter had dulled, and Daine was anxious to catch up with her old friends - what better way to reunite than a night on the town, getting crazy at the hottest clubs?

Daine had spent the past few months studying abroad at Oxford, England, close to her grandparents' estate. Well, one of them anyway. A lesser noble, her grandfather owned a summer estate in Oxfordshire, a good thirty minutes from the city. Personally, Daine preferred their country home to their posh townhouse in the city, located right opposite Holland Park in Upper Phillimore Gardens. The Benek estate housed two stables, containing three prize-winning jumping horses and four others for recreation. Her grandfather had gifted her on her fourth birthday with a spotted pony, whom she named Cloud - her closest friend. Only six years afterwards, Daine lost both her parents and her maternal grandfather.

_It was early evening and her mother, Sarra, and father, Weiryn, were making the return trip with Grandda in the back seat. Thanksgiving was days away (despite Weiryn's British orientation, Sarra firmly believed in the American holiday. Although, it was just Sarra's excuse to go crazy in the kitchen) and Sarra's father couldn't make the drive from Memphis to Atlanta alone._

_Daine stared patiently from a front window of the Benek residence - Daine thought their house resembled a cottage, only significantly larger. She couldn't contain her excitement for Grandda to arrive; they would make miniature dolls together, ride through the fading fall foliage, and challenge one another to endless games of go-fish. Headlights pulled into the long driveway, and Daine jumped from her perch to greet the visitor. The car, however, didn't belong to her parents, but to her mom's dearest friend Onua. All the same, Daine approached the woman with a grin and was swept into a tight hug. Daine's smile faded as she realized Onua shook with sobs and pulled back - her face was soaked with tears._

"_Whats the matter, Aunt Onua?" she had inquired, brow knitting together. _

_Daine almost wished she hadn't asked. Just outside of Birmingham, Alabama, a fatal automobile accident claimed three lives: her mother, father, and Grandda. _

_After that, Daine was sent to live with Onua, as stated in Sarra's will._

"Daine!" Miri's bright voice on the other end chirped. Daine grinned, happy to speak to her chipper best friend again - Miri's smile never faded.

"Hey! So I heard we're going out tonight… Where's the lucky place?"

"Awww your little accent is _so _cute!" her friend gushed. Daine rolled her eyes. "So anyways I think we should go out Moonlight it's the hot new place in town and let me tell you only the absolute sexiest are admitted so come over right now and get all dolled up!" Miri rattled off at once. Daine smiled - Miri's thoughts always had to fight to keep up with her mouth.

______________________________________________

"The music is really loud," Daine practically shouted to her best friend.

"What?" Miri danced playfully through the crowd, searching for a table.

"THE MUSIC - oh never mind," Daine quit when she realized Miri probably still wouldn't be able to hear her even if she had a megaphone. The pair squeezed their way through a rather rotund lady and a rather skinny man, and made their way to a booth along the wall. It was slightly enclosed, and thankfully quieter than the dance floor.

"Odd couple, aren't they?" Miri giggled, nodding towards the pair they had just barged through. No older than thirty, the woman was certainly blessed by nature. Perhaps _too _blessed; her dress looked as if it could burst at the seams any second. Her very obvious cleavage had captured her lanky companion's attention and held it fully.

_Poor breasts, _Daine thought, giggling to herself. _They're just begging for release!_

"Kel and Evin'll be here soon," Miri informed her. Evin Larse was Miri's boyfriend of three years, and Daine was expecting a marital announcement any day now. Daine liked Evin; he was entertaining and the perfect match for her best friend. Daine and Miri knew Kel from college, a great club-mate: her outgoing demeanor made for a great game of truth-or-dare.

Numair stared across the room at a group of girls - actually, one girl in particular. Her soft brown waves cascaded down past her shoulders, and her scarf top was almost too sexy. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't tear his eyes from her. Varice was now far from his mind - somewhere, off dancing - and this girl looked slightly familiar. She danced her way to the bar, under better lighting. Her top revealed most of her back (very alluring, he noted), tying where a bikini would. His eyes traveled down, taking in the way her black skinny jeans hugged her sculpted legs. This woman was absolutely beautiful...

He grabbed another shot from a nearby tray, trying to knock the thoughts from his head. Damn, he was hammered…


End file.
